infinitas_guerrasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Reality Warping
thumb|400px 'Introduction' * Warping of reality is the ability to manipulate what is real. Of all the most basic manipulation of the 4-String state this is the most complete, and can include Manipulation of the Time and Space. There are an unlimited number of actions that can be performed with this skill, but this will depend on your level and type of manipulation. In Many franchises the manipulation of reality is defined as something that can accomplish the deepest, or any desires and at various times. Among the uses of manipulation of reality we can list: * Spatial Manipulation and Time Manipulation; * Ability to create matter, antimatter, space, time and other constructs of a "reality" of nothingness, in general the ability to create a universe of 0. * Manipulate the laws of physics; * Create new powers, deliver new powers and alike; * Transforming thoughts into reality; * Make any wish! Less, be "above" the supreme god of his reality, but may create his own reality/universe and be the supreme God of it; * Create paradoxes; HOW TO USE THIS POWER Power comes down to manipulating reality, so the power user has to impose his will, his desire and the thought on the reality in which he, using his power at the same time. In This process the reality will be modified and altered breaking any existing law depending on the level and control of the user on the power. That power and level of admirably and obviously difficult to control it... 'Types of Manipulation' 'Type 1: Existential Reality' It's the characters who can create things from nothing or make things cease to exist. You can call it "Creation" and "Destruction." Examples: Susanoomon (Digimon), Alien X (Ben 10: Omniverse), Haruhi Suzumiya (Suzumiya Haruhi no Yūutsu). 'Type 2: Imaginary Reality' They are the characters capable of, of their own will, to make their dreams, desires, thoughts and wills in reality. Examples: Gremmy Thomeaux (Bleach), Zacarias (Supernatural), Father (Fullmetal Alchemist). 'Type 3: Statistical Reality' They are beings able to give and take powers and abilities to him and to other beings, or even to create new powers and erase others. Examples: (Pokémon), Ajimu Najimi (Medaka Box), Charred Council (Darksiders). 'Type 4: Physical Reality' The characters have control of the physical part of nature. At this level are characters capable of manipulating gravity, mass, speed, strength, time, space, numbers, probability, perspective and even the laws of physics. This is the standard level, most of the characters that refer to the manipulation of reality speak of this type of manipulation. Examples: Super Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog: Archie Comics), Kurou Daijuuji (Demonbane), Thanos Infinity Gauntlet (Marvel Comics: O Desafio Infinito). 'Type 5: Abstract Reality' Also known as Conceptual-Reality, are beings capable of manipulating the highest and most abstract of natures, which are beyond all. This includes creating and destroying concepts, manipulating logic, Transcendence, Philosophy (metaphysics), and others. Examples: Yog-Sothoth (H.P. Lovecraft), Featherine Augustus Aurora (Umineko no Naku Koro ni), Hajun (Dies Irae). Categoria:Powers and Abilities